Tiber Septim
|died = |race = Unknown |gender = Male |hair_color = White |eye_color = Blue |rank = Emperor |affiliation = Septim Empire |reign = 2E 854 - 3E 38 |previous = Cuhlecain |next = Pelagius Septim |family = Septim Dynasty |spouse = Maybe Barenziah |appears_games = Redguard, Morrowind, Legends |original = yes }} Tiber Septim, also known as General Talos, Hjalti Early-Beard, the Dragonborn, and Ysmir, was a Dragonborn and the first Emperor of the Septim Empire. He is regarded as one of Tamriel's most famous figures. Starting with his service under the Cyrodilic king Cuhlecain, Tiber Septim fought as general Talos to unify Cyrodiil and finally all of Tamriel, an effort that culminated in the birth of the Third Empire. Tiber Septim gave his name to the lineage of Cyrodiil Emperors, the Septims. Upon his death he, arguably, became the god Talos and took his place in the pantheon of the Nine Divines. He is also responsible for declaring the onset of the Third Era at the end of the same year. He ruled for 81 years and is considered by many to be the greatest emperor throughout history. Tiber Septim gave his name to the lineage of Cyrodiilic Emperors, the Septims. Tiber is revered as one of the Nine Divines under the name of Talos,Varieties of Faith... which means "Stormcrown". History Some claim that Tiber Septim was born on the island called Alcaire was named Hjalti Early-Beard. Others believe he was born under the name Talos in Atmora -- the latter is the officially held history of the Imperial Cult and the Talos Cult. Either way, it is known he spent the early part of his life being raised in Skyrim. It was here that he learned the ways of the warrior, and studied strategy with the Nord chieftains. At 20 years old, Hjalti led an attack against the Reachmen of High Rock, launching his military career. He soon met King Cuhlecain of Falkreath and the two became allies. Hjalti became the general of the conjoined Nord and Colovian forces. Using the skills of each type of soldier under his command, Hjalti forced the Reachmen back to Old Hrol'dan. A siege would be impossible, and no reinforcements could be expected. That night, a terrible storm arose. In the storm was the spirit of the ancient Nordic king Ysmir, who taught Hjalti the Way of the Voice. The next day, Hjalti approached the walls of Old Hrol'dan, the storm hovering over his head, and broke the structure with powerful shouts. His army poured in and decimated the enemy forces. The Nords began to call him General Talos after this decisive victory. Soon afterwards, a storm arrived -- announcing that the Greybeards were soon to be speak. While those in the surrounding areas began to evacuate, Talos traveled to the Throat of the World -- where the Greybeards were. When their gags were removed, the Greybeards announced Talos' name and prophesied that he would defeat the Elves and rule over a united Empire of Tamriel. The world itself shook. Forming the Empire Talos and Cuhlecain traveled to Cyrodiil. Cuhlecain wanted to secure the Colovian Estates, and saw Talos as a means to that end. Before any actions could be taken, however, united Nord and Breton forces occupied large portions of the Jerrall Mountains in 2E 852. The army made their headquarters in Sancre Tor and dared Talos to assault them. Talos raised an army to meet the challenge. Though the task seemed impossible, Talos was given a vision of the Amulet of Kings -- hidden away in the Tomb of Reman III. This renewed Talos' hope, as he believed it was his destiny to recover the amulet. Fortunately, a traitorous Breton sorcerer revealed a back entrance to the impenetrable fortress. Talos left a small contingent of his soldiers to draw out the enemy, while most of his forces took the back way into the fortress. With the element of surprise, Talos and his armies swept through the enemies in what would be known as the Battle of Sancre Tor. The Nords quickly abandoned their alliance and swore fealty to Talos. The Breton leaders were subsequently executed, and their soldiers were imprisoned or sold into slavery. Sancre Tor was sacked, during which Talos recovered the Amulet of Kings. Within a year, West Cyrodiil was unified -- much to the delight of Cuhlecain. The thu'um of Talos became feared by all his enemies as he and his forces marched east. In 2E 854 battled the last of the Akaviri potentate and conquered the Imperial City, finally giving full control of Cyrodiil to the victors. Cuhlecain intended to become emperor himself, but Talos recalled the prophecy of the Greybeards. Secretly, Talos murdered Cuhlecain with the aid of a High Rock nightblade. The Imperial Palace was burned to the ground -- likely to hide the evience -- and Talos slit his own throat, either to throw suspicion off himself or because he so deeply regretted his actions. Though he lived, his Voice failed. The assasination attempt was pinned on the Shaw. In order to prevent Cyrodiil from descending into chaos, the Grand Battlemage Zurin Arctus dubbed Talos the Emperor Tiber Septim. This vast conspiracy can only be found in The Artcurian Heresy, efforts have been made to remove this from history. Tiber Septim found the task of running the empire, initially, to be extremely time consuming. He sent Ysmir to handle expanding the empire into Skyrim and High Rock -- some came to believe Tiber Septim could be in two places at once. Before too long, all of the human kingdoms -- even Hammerfell, through supporting one side in a raging civil war. Finally, attention could be turned to the Elves. Hearing of The Tribunal's power, Tiber Septim was wary. Ysmir was determined that the Dunmer would be conquered, but Zurin Arctus was much more cautious. Ysmir believed that destroying the Tribunal would give them the power needed to conquer the Summerset Isles. Though Tiber planned to send Arctus to the Summerset Isles to negotiate peace, his main focus was on acquiring the ebony from Morrowind. The Empire invaded and before long, the Tribunal gave up. An armistice was established, negotiating noninterference with the Tribunal. Ysmir was furious and abandoned the Empire. At about this time, the Dunmer general Symmachus traveled to the Imperial City with Barenziah. The queen and Tiber Septim fell in love and began an affair. When it was determined that Barenziah was pregnant, Tiber Septim was unwilling to allow such a threat to his throne, so he hired a healer to force her to miscarry. After this, Barenziah was sent away from the Imperial City. The Numidum Tiber Septim had long held a fascination with the Dwemer, and after the defeat of Morrowind he ordered Zurin Arctus to research the Numidum, the mighty artifact that Tiber Septim had recovered in Morrowind. In this research, he learned a great deal about Red Mountain and of Ysmir's place in the war that was fought there. It was determined a great source of power would be needed to activate the artifact -- and Lorkhan's Heart was unattainable. Tiber Septim believed the Numidum was what he needed in order to finally fulfill the prophecy of the Greybeards. He contacted Ysmir and told him that he finally believed Ysmir had been correct about Morrowind. Ysmir returned to the Imperial City, and was set upon by Imperial Guards. Ysmir fought them, but in the mean time Arctus used a soul gem on him. As Ysmir breathed his last, Ysmir's Heart blasted through the guards and Arctus -- leaving everyone present dead. Tiber took the soul gem, and explained to the Elder Council that Zurin Arctus had been staging a coup. The dead guards were celebrated as heroes. Tiber used this example to warn the people of Cyrodiil about the dangers within, but told them he could protect them from the dangers without with The Mantella. Although the Numidum was not the device the Dwemer and Tiber Septim had hoped for, it allowed the emperor to conquer the Summerset Isles. After this, a terrible undead wizard who could control the skies threatened the growing empire. He destroyed the Numidum, though it destroyed him as well. The Mantella fell into the oceans, seemingly lost forever. The Third Era With all of Tamriel united, Tiber Septim announced the beginning of the Third Era in the year 2E 897. He crowned himself the First Emperor of Tamriel. The rest of his reign passed relatively uneventfully. His only son, Crown Prince Claudius Septim died in his wounds during the battle the Daedric Prince Jyggalag on 3E 12. In 3E 38, while on his deathbed, he gave his crown to his grandson Pelagius Septim. He died shortly after at the age of 108 -- making him the oldest man in the history of Nirn. His body was buried in Sancre Tor with the members of the Reman Dynasty. Godhood Tiber Septim is believed by many to have ascended into godhood upon his death -- becoming the god Talos, the Ninth Divine. He is considered the God of War and Governance. In his god-form, Talos is sometimes called Ysmir and is also known as the Dragonborn, and Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings and the Dragon of the North. Questing heroes and adventurers invoke his name in prayer. Some theorize that he did so by mantling Lorkhan through his use of the Numidum. Some believe that the other Eight Divines, or perhaps only one of the Eight, intervened upon his death and made him like them. Others fiercely deny that Tiber Septim ever became a deity -- to the point that the treaty that ended the Great War between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire of Tamriel required the Empire to stop acknowledging Talos as a deity and to destroy all shrines dedicated to him. There is some evidence that Talos is, in fact, a deity. One such example was the fact that he appeared to the Nerevarine, under the guise of the retired Legionnaire Wulf, and gave his Lucky Coin to the Hero. His presence during Sovngarde also seems to indicate that he is one of the Divines. Race The exact race of Tiber Septim is unknown, but what is known is that he was not a Mer or Beastfolk, but a subspecies of Men.Dialogue of Heimskr If the statement that he is from Alcaire is true, then he was most likely a Breton. Kyne also refers to him as a "manmer", and Bretons are both man and mer (man being more prominent).[http://c0da.es/t/c0da C0DA, Page 40] If the statement that he is from Atmora is true, then he is most likely a Nedic or Nord.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Cyrodiil Tiber Septim's appearance in shows his skin color to be mainly that of a Redguard's. Most of his heirs are also Imperial, implying that he might have also been an Imperial. A detailed account is given in The Real Barenziah, Book III, describing Tiber Septim's physical appearance: Tiber Septim was nothing like the grim, grey, giant warrior she'd pictured. He was of average height, fully half a head shorter than tall Symmachus, although he was well-knit of figure and lithe of movement. He had a winning smile, bright -- indeed piercing -- blue eyes, and a full head of stark white hair above a lined and weathered face. He might have been any age from forty to sixty. Godhood After his death Septim is believed by most to have ascended to godhood. He became Talos again, the God of War and Governance, for after a lifetime of war, he had united Tamriel for the first time in history. Upon his ascension the Eight Divines became the Nine.Dialogue of Heimskr During the Great War between the Empire and the elves of the Aldmeri Dominion however, peace was agreed upon with one of the conditions being that the Empire cease to recognize Talos as one of the Divines, and as such all shrines to him were removed from the temples in towns loyal to the Empire and their new Elven masters. The Stormcloaks in the province of Skyrim reject the White-Gold Concordat that instates this law.Events of It is important to note that the matter of Talos' godhood is still a point of contention, both in how and whether it happened, and it is possible that Septim didn't ascend at all. If he did ascend, it is possible he did so by mantling Lorkhan.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/nu-hatta-sphinxmoth-inquiry-tree Nu-Hatta of the Squinxmoth] However, the Eight have never contradicted Talos' divinity. Also, when the Eight Divines speak on behalf of themselves always speak of not Eight, but Nine. Legacy Tiber Septim had a bloodline, but met its end with the death of Pelagius Septim. The line then switched to his niece Kintyra and her heirs.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Tiber Septim was the founder of the Septim Dynasty which ruled Tamriel for the entire Third Era until the bloodline died out with Martin Septim.Imperial Dragon Armor Quest in Tiber appeared again in Morrowind as a retired Imperial Legionnaire named Wulf. He aids the Nerevarine by asking him to take his lucky coin to Red Mountain. While the Hero of Morrowind has this coin, he gains a power called the 'Luck of the Emperor'. Later, an Imperial priest in Ebonheart tells the Hero that Wulf may have actually been a divine manifestation of Tiber Septim and that this visitation may be "a sign of great doom" for the Hero.Events of Unanswered mysteries There are still conflicting reports about Tiber's life due to many aspects of his early reign being rewritten, and this is why there is such confusion over questions as. Brought up by Ysmir in The Arcturian Heresy: *Why does Alcaire claim to be the birthplace of Talos, while other sources say he came from Atmora? *Why does Tiber Septim seem to be a different person after his first roaring conquests? *Why does Tiber Septim betray his battlemage? *Is the Mantella the heart of the battlemage, the heart of Ysmir, or is it the heart of Tiber Septim? Equipment *Totem of Tiber Septim *Boots of the Apostle *Armor of Tiber Septim See also *Battle of Sancre Tor *The Legendary Sancre Tor *Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition *The Real Barenziah *2920, vol 12 - Evening Star *The Arcturian Heresy *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition Trivia *Tiber Septim's name was based on the first names of the Roman Emperors Tiberius Caesar and Septimius Severus, thus creating the name Tiber Septim. *The currency of the Empire, the Septim, is derived from Tiber's name. *The surname of the family could be a reference to a Septum, a thing that partitions or divides. It could be a reference to the ability of the Septims to form a "partition" between the Oblivion Planes of the Daedra and the mortal plane of Nirn. *In Greek Mythology, "Talos" refers to an automaton made by the Greek god Hephaestus as a gift to king Minos to protect the island of Crete and Europa, one of Zeus' lovers. This may have been the influence of Numidium. *Tiber Septim's life and role may mirror the life of King David from the Bible. Both men have done similar things and have been in similar circumstances. Both were destined to become the rulers of their kingdoms; both inherited their thrones when the respective rulers at that time were killed (Cuhlecain/King Saul); both had an affair with a woman (Bath-Sheeba/Barenziah); and both united their nation/continent under their rule. Appearances * * * * * *